


My Moon Boy

by vickycordero



Category: Moon U
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 17:39:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21040136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vickycordero/pseuds/vickycordero
Summary: Robin wakes up to see Callisto asleep by his side, a frown on his face, his eyelids swollen and body glimmering with sweat. He had been crying. Robin pulls him close careful not to wake him up and he grips onto the hoodie Robin is wearing, wrapping his arms around him. Robin runs his left hand through Callisto’s golden locks, the other one under him holding him tight. Callisto slowly opens his eyes, blinking to get used to the light. Relief on his face when he sees Robin.This is a side story from my narrative - Moon U





	My Moon Boy

Robin wakes up to see Callisto asleep by his side, a frown on his face, his eyelids swollen and body glimmering with sweat. He had been crying. Robin pulls him close careful not to wake him up and he grips onto the hoodie Robin is wearing, wrapping his arms around him. Robin runs his left hand through Callisto’s golden locks, the other one under him holding him tight. Callisto slowly opens his eyes, blinking to get used to the light. Relief on his face when he sees Robin.

“Hey,” Robin grins at Callisto's disoriented face realizing he is in Robins bed, “Did you have a nightmare?”

Callisto buries his face in the crook of Robins neck and nods. 

Robin leans back and pulls his face up to look at his eyes, “Do you wanna tell me about it?”

Tears begin to well up in his eyes thinking back to the dream.

“I was taken away and you forgot about me,” tears run down his face, one of them hitting his little nose and trail down to his lips.

Robin runs his thumb over his lips to rub off the tear, “How could I ever forget about you when you make me feel like this?”

Callisto's eyes widen and softly says, “Feel like what?”

Robin takes the chance and responds, “like kissing and holding you.”

They stare at each other, Robins eyes moving from his eyes to his lips, plump and glistening. Almost mesmerized, he leans in. Closing his eyes and breathing in Callisto's overpowering sweet scent. 

Callisto moves closer and rubs his nose against his, as if nudging Robin to keep going.

Robin presses their lips together, feeling the softness of Callisto's lips and then slightly opening his mouth to gently nip at his bottom lip. Callisto moves his lips around his top lip, sucking. They taste each other and softly grunt.

Robins' hands move to Callisto’s waist, rolling on top of him and between his legs. He licks Callisto’s lips and he responds by opening his mouth, holding him closer by wrapping his legs around him. Tongues intertwining, tasting each other's saliva. His hand reaching to pull on Robins hair and the other one playing with his ear.

When Robin’s hands move across his small waist and to his breasts to massage them, a small moan escapes his mouth. Robin pecks his jaw and kisses the side of his neck, trailing down to his chest. Pecks turning into kisses and kisses turning into sucking and biting. Callisto moves his hands to Robins' hair again when he begins to suck on his nipples. Callisto whines and moves his hips up to release the tension he had began to feel in his shorts. When their hips touch, Robin grinds down and goes back to making out with him. 

Their bodies rock against each other. Callisto’s small figure being almost swallowed by the thick, tall man on top of him.  
Robin grunts into Callisto’s mouth, receiving a loud moan back.  
Robin leans back, away from Callisto's hard grip to remove his hoodie. In this position, Callisto under him with his legs spread, only wearing shorts, Robin gazes at him with hunger and greed. 

“Is this really okay with you?” Robin speaks with softly but with dominance.

Callisto sits up and grabs Robins face to kiss him. His arms wrapped around Robin’s broad shoulders. 

“I want it so bad,” Callisto whines.

So Robin places him back down on the bed and removes Callisto's shorts, his boxers sliding off with them. 

“Fuck, you’re so stunning,” Robin massages Callistos thighs and kisses them, accidentally leaving marks on them from the sensitivity of his skin. 

The soft sunlight coming through the blinds make his white skin glimmer where the shadows aren't hitting. 

Callisto flinches and moves under his touch. Moaning for more.  
Robin leaves kisses on his small but thick dick. Moving his hips up for more. Robin teasingly sucks on the pink head, moving down to his balls and licking all the way up to the tip. 

His soft moans get higher in pitch and fill the quiet room.  
Callisto pulls Robins head up to look at him. Robin gazes at Callisto’s pink and embarrassed face.

“Can I take off your clothes?”

Robin goes on his knees again, “Go ahead, baby,” he speaks in a low but mellow voice.

Robin leans in again to kiss his lips and Callisto shyly shuffles towards him, eyes shining with desire. He kisses the skin right under Robins belly button and then tastes it. Licking and sucking the skin around it. His small hand gropes the big outline of Robin’s dick and moves down to kiss over his clothes.  
Robin grunts and plays with Callisto’s hair, massaging his head. Callisto presses his face against him and breathes in his scent, filling his head with the smell of vanilla and sex. 

He leans back and looks up at Robin to see the satisfaction on his face. Then pulling down his sweatpants together with his boxers. Barely able to wrap his small hands around Robins long and thick cock. Hands sliding up and down the shaft. Robins deep moans fill his head and encourages him to keep going. His wet lips suck on the head and his tongue swirls around the tip, tasting the precum and leaning back to swallow it. He moves forward again to take in more of his dick in his mouth. Callisto's lips move down the shaft and he pushes back the need to gag when it hits the back of his throat. He uses his hand where he can’t reach with his mouth. Callisto is caught by surprise when his face pulled into a messy kiss.

Robin explains himself, "I would rather get deeper inside of you."  
Before he can respond, Callisto is turned around and pushed onto the bed. His face turns deep red feeling the cold air against his exposed ass. He can almost feel Robin's eyes gazing at his completely naked body. 

Robin squeezes his thighs and soft cheeks. Seeing his hole clench around nothing tempts Robin to taste him but decides to keep teasing Callisto. A loud smack fills the room along with the following moan forced out of Callisto's throat. Robin massages the red skin and then continues kissing and spanking him softly to watch his ass jiggle.

Callisto can feel is insides chrun with desperation and he whines, "Please!"

"Please what?" Robin proceeds fondling and smacking his ass. Waiting while Callisto squirms under him. 

"G- Get inside me," he whines while his thighs begin to shake.  
"That's my good boy," responds Robin.

He smacks Callisto's hole before licking and kissing it. He then pours lube on it and massages it. Not giving any warning before beginning to push in a finger. 

Trying to soothe Callisto's shaking body, he runs his hands up and down his thighs, whispered praises into his ears.  
Before they know it, two fingers are sliding in and out of Callisto's hole. Curving his finger to rub against that bundle of nerves deep inside Callisto.

As Robin pushes a third finger, Callisto begins to twitch and squeal before coming onto the sheets.

"You like how that feels, baby boy? You already came untouched and I'm only preparing you." 

Robin pulls out his fingers and grabs his aching cock to press it against Callisto's pink gaping hole. Holding his soft hips, Robin grinds against his ass and leans down to hold him closer.

"Are you okay to keep going?"

"Yes, I want more," Callisto moans out.

Robin reaches down to feel that Callisto is hard again. Feeling his ass grind down against Robin, making him growl. 

"Fuck, you're too good to me," says Robin before flipping him over and passionately kissing Callisto's swollen lips. 

They look into each other's eyes.

"I'll try not to hurt you, Angel."

Callisto responds by running his fingers through Robin's soft hair and kissing the side of his face.

Robin pulls Callisto's legs up and pushes the head head of his cock in. Slowly pushing the rest in. Robin caresses the boy's thighs, waist, and tummy when he realizes his body began shaking again.

As Robin bottoms out, he pulls Callisto as close as possible listening to the sounds that escape his mouth. Robin groans into his hair after feeling Callisto's hole clenching around him.

"Feel so full, Robin. I can feel you twitch inside of me. Does it feel good?"

"God, Callisto you're so fucking tight. It feels so good inside your pussy."

A burning heat rises deep inside both of them, making their bodies move simultaneously against each other. Robin grinds his cock deep inside of Callisto while they hold each other and mark each other. His grinding eventually becomes deep thrusting that shakes the bed. 

Callisto grabs Robin's face asking for more kisses and moans into his mouth, "Mmh, d- don't st- stop."

Robin flips Callisto over to press him down against the mattress. Pushing his dick inside of him again. Spreading his legs open with his own, Robin watches as Callisto's ass bounces against him. The sound of their skin slapping together filling the room. Impure sounds of the lube and precum squelching as his cock slides in and out penetrates their minds. Robin and Callisto become mesmerized by the sound of their souls intertwining and it makes them hungry to consume each other.

"Baby, I'm gonna cum."

"Ugh, cum inside me Robin. Fill me up with your seed."

Callisto reaches down to touch the place where they are connected. Feeling how Robin's dick slides into him. Callisto begins to push back against his dick, wanting more. 

"Fuck yourself on my cock, Angel."

Robin stops thrusting and watches Callisto desperately bouncing back onto his cock.

"You love dick, don't you, love?"

"Only yours, Robin," purrs Callisto.

That's what pushes Robin over the edge and he pounds into his lover. They rock against each other, trying to pleasure each other.

Warmth spreads deep inside Callisto and makes his ass twitch and shake. Robin releases a low groan, mindlessly grinding deep inside Callisto. One hand wrapped around Callisto's body and the other one wrapped around his dick. Strips of white cover the sheets once again and Robin stays inside, keeping all the cum in. When he pulls out Callisto body shakes and Robin soothes him by caressing his body, feeling his glowing skin under his hands, warm and pink. 

Callisto turns over, catching his breath and Robin watches his every movement. He watches as goosebumps on his skin appear under his touch.

"You're all mine now."

Callisto looks up at him with lust in his eyes and reaches for Robins hand to pull him into a hug.

"I'm all yours," he whispers in Robin's ear.

They kiss again but this time with possession and adoration for each other.

Robin pulls away to grab a wet cloth to clean what he can from Callisto's body and the bed. He pulls Callisto to sit up and dresses him in one of his own shirts. He smiles at Callisto's tired face. 

He looks at every detail. The way is his eyes dilate and widen when he notices Robin is watching. The way that he places his hands between his legs to hide his body as if he hasn't seen ever inch on him already. The way that Robin's large shirt doesn't cover Callisto's curvy hips. The purple and red color that is painted on the side his legs from Robins right grip. The white shimmer on his legs under the light of the moon along with the red of his knees and heels. When he looks up again at Callisto's face, it has a new color, pink and embarrassed.

"What?"

"You're so gorgeous. And all mine."

Callisto pulls Robin under the covers and straddles him. Laying down on his broad chest. Robin immediately wraps his arms around Callisto's small figure. Rubbing circles on his back.

"Can I sleep here?" Callisto looks up at Robin.

"Of course, my Moon Boy."

Callisto falls into a deep slumber while running his fingers through the red locks of his lover.


End file.
